familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20131007160941/@comment-5555583-20131107180123
Dobra, dobra, to ja nareszcie odpisuję XD *chociaż się widzimy (!!!!) za niecałe 48h ;3* Ale chyba jest sens, ne? Ale OMG, jak to brzmi o.o Nie pisz proszę, że najlepszy, bo jak to spieprzę ci kona, który ma być najlepszy, to będę się czuła jeszcze bardziej winna >.< Ale ja jestem nawiedzona and I like it~~ ;3 Ja to nie z tych, co to w Surowych rodzicach nie chcieli wbić do stajni *O* Ale o ile chyba takie domki na obozie nie są takie złe, to namioty itp. to nie dla mnie. W założeniu, to ja się nastawiam, że się zawiodę XDDDD Wtedy się nie rozczaruję, może być tylko lepiej~~ Wiesz, że w tej sekundzie twojego życia zostałaś podpuszczona? <3 Znaczy te 2-3 lata XD Już ja wiem, ile ty masz do osiemnastki~~ Ja myślałam, że jednak to zależy od ciebie, bo ja w końcu jestem starsza. *niestety* Ja też się strasznie przywiązuję, dlatego paradoksalnie nie znoszę tworzyć więzi. Nawet takiego głupiego koloru ścian mi szkoda. Staram się więc nie wiązać, jak już coś podchodzi pod coś, że nie chcę tego stracić, to wtedy zapala mi się lampka, że trzeba się wymixować. Tak też było z Wiki. Poza tym nade mną od dziecka ciąży chyba jakaś klątwa, bo jak coś bardzo chcę zatrzymać, to tracę to z większym prawdopodobieństwem. Ja też się o ciebie martwię, już zaczęłam sobie coś roić w dyni, że może, nie daj Bóg, jesteś na coś chora, bo ci ciągle zimno, teraz jeszcze ten łokieć... *się martwi* Moje zmartwienia są twoimi, ne?~~ Jestem skąpcem, ale wiesz~~ Dam się na coś dla ciebie naciągnąć <3 *tylko tego nie nadużywaj^^* To ja się boję XD Jak się tak gada, to już mamy własny język z własnych powiedzonek, a potem walnę tak w szkole, a wszyscy o.O Ja jestem dziecinna, ale lubię to w sobie XD W Internecie się lepiej można uzewnętrznić, to żałosne, że niektórzy nawet w necie udają kogoś innego -,- Większa szansa, że trafisz na kogoś, kto cię zrozumie. Takie synchro myślowe z tobą lub Ann np.~~ Ogólnie się nie wywyższam, co nie zmienia faktu, że na niektórych patrzę z góry. No mam nadzieję, że bym się nie nudziła, on chyba ze mną też XD >u< *wyobraża sobie wiązanie kuca* A ciebie słońce Kioto zamrozi ;p No co chcesz dalej wiedzieć? Tam są same romantyczne smęty, chcesz scenkę w rozwinięciu, gdzie wręczam Seiowi ręcznie robiony szaliczek? XD Masz tryb tytana? No zaraźliwe drogą płciową? ;3 To miło mi, że mi się udało cię zaskoczyć DAT kartką w sposób pozytywny na dłużej <3 To masz paradoks: nie lubię głupków, ale nie lubię, jak ktoś jest mądrzejszy ode mnie (nie tak w 1, 2, 3 rzeczach, tylko we wszystkim). Czyli takiego Sei-chana powinnam hejcić ile wlezie XD Bo on by mnie niszczył we wszystkim. Pewnie na początku by mnie wpieniał, zawsze trochę bym z nim rywalizowała *tylko po kiego, jak i tak nie mogłabym wygrać*, a potem bym pewnie się przestawiła na epic dumę i twoja wygrana, moja wygrana (co by nie zmieniało faktu, że zawsze bym miała chibi ból dupy, że jestem dużo gorsza i w tyle :<). Ja myślałam, że Himur miał mieć fioletowo-niebieskie ślepia, a DAT kłaki... Prawie, jakby był z KnS... "Prawie" robi wielką różnicę *bp fejs* Wiedziałam, że TAM ci się skojarzy ;3 Bad Boy z pająkiem, dat klimaty.... Bo wśród kwiatków i wianku na głowie... NIE XD Wkurw na Murasa :< Ależ wtedy mnie wzięło~~ Niby jak szybko, to będzie więcej z Akashem i Murasem, ale ja wolę chyba dokładnie, a nie fruuu~~ Jak tak patrzyłam, to w 1 sezonie na 1 epek wypadały żelazne 3 chaptery. Nie, teraz cię nie podpuściłam XD Level up! Level up!~~ Gwałcony Hanamiya... "rzut za trzy w Twoje serducho" - tak, kocham, jak używasz moich tekstów w takich sytuacjach ;3 GOD On jest taki kawaii, że nie mam słów *tula chibi Seicia* Nie mam fap folderu XD Mam dużo folderów z KnB, a niektóre zawierają cudeńka, skarbeńka~~ <3 *my precioussss~~ XD* Za pierwszym? Brawo Shinu ^u^ Btw. Nigdy w życiu nie byłam na żadnych korkach, ja uczyłam innych, ale skoro Midor jest taki dobry z chemii~~ Nauka z Midorem, never *bp* Już widzę DAT opis Maduś w mandze, z serii "przedmioty, z których są dobrzy": prawie wszystko (oprócz chemii i w-fu). Ja kocham spać, więc oczywiście bym nawet w @D zaliczała drzemki na ławce, sali gimnastycznej, szatni itd~~ Na kolankach...~~ ;3 ~~ Mmm~~ Jaki uroczy spam *oprócz tej Boobsuki D:* Male Mad... O nie XD Kakao ^U^ Ale po co lecimy w długą? Albo lepiej lećmy, lepiej być z dala od tego popaprańca XD